The Bow Girls
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: The 3 main guard of Volturi come across something, something they must have, but what is it? 3 girls are about to go through the struggle of their lives as they have caught the interest of the 3 most deadliest vampires in the world. What are the Bow Girls gonna do?
1. Innocence and Wickedness

**HI GUYSS this is my first Twilight Fanfic and I am really nervous as to what you will think, I just had this idea for while but though it would be good to share with fellow twilight fans, Now I'm just gonna tell you the pairings ok? so it goes **

**Alec/Arabella, Felix/Natalina, and Demitri/Violetta**

**so there you have it, please enjoy, and all rights go to Stephanie Myer and her amazing books but I own my OC's anyway **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

In the bustling night time of Volterra, three girls were just coming back from dinner. The moon light loomed over their porcelain complexions, 3 teenage girls by the name of Arabella, Violetta, Natalina.

Arabella was the most stunning out of the group, she had long dark auburn hair, and a large blue bow sitting at the back. she wore a cute long red dress that split at the middle of her thigh.

Next to Arabella was Violetta, who was radiant and confident in every way possible. She had the most longest silkiest blonde hair ever that reached past her but, which also had a large pink bow in it. She had donned a beautiful, yet tight, light pink dress, which showed a lot of her cleavage, it had a split just below her knees showing her voluptuous creamy legs.

And the last of the trio was names Natalina, she held and air of innocence around her. Her hair was dark brown with light streaks through it, it was really curly reaching past her mid back, it was held up by a black bow, she was wearing a cute little yellow long sleeved dress with black fish net stocking and a black diamond choker necklace.

the three girls were idly chatting away but little did they know that they were being watched.

(With Alec, Felix and Demitri)  
The three Volturi members decided to hunt tonight, they hadn't smelt many people until they came across three delicious scents, it hit there noses with a delicious force. They looked at each other with fierce dedication to find the source of the delectable smell quickly, so Demitri did his thing, he tracked it down.

Then they came face to face with the vision of young angels, they smelled pure, fresh and intoxicating. they needed them. Each member jumped down from the building and in front of the chatting girls. They gasped and looked on fearfully at the three strangers, while trying to back away.  
"Hello lovely ladies, how are we tonight?" Felix asked, and Violetta answered.  
"Just fine, thankyou" she said scared by how big he was

Alec then went to Arabella's neck and sniffed making the girls scream a little  
"Hmmmm what's your names?" Alec asked Drowning n the wonderful scent

"Arabella"  
"Violetta"  
"Natalina"  
They said each

Suddenly they were all grabbed and pulled away, a hand covering their mouths preventing the screaming.

A sharp pain in their neck soon turned into blinding pain, like fire pouring through the veins, ripping them and burning them from the inside. They felt teeth leave their necks as each girl convulsed in pain.

"It will all be over soon" Felix whispered to Natalina as she was crying, he lifted her up bridal style and so did the others follow his motion. they each ran swiftly back to the castle. Now they had their Mates.

* * *

_There I hoped you liked it, again I have just been thinking about this for awhile and decided to write it, to share with all of you wonderful and passionate twilight fans! Please review and fav/follow _

_Till next time _


	2. Awoken

**Hi guys! new chapter, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The girls woke up, feeling weird, they were different, they tried to breath normally but found they couldn't. Their bodies hurt in every possible way.

Violetta P.O.V  
I jumped up with all my might, my vision was crystal clear, I could see everything... and I mean everything. it was so refined. I looked around the room, this wasn't the room I shared with Arabella and Natalina. I stood up carefully, and walked to the door but instead of walking I ran with incredible speed. what was going on?

I slowly slid the door open to see a tall and very large figure talking at the end of the corridor, I decided to listen

"They are our mates, I can feel it, can't you?" the blonde man asked  
"Yes I ca-" the Large man stopped talking and turned in my direction, I gasped and quickly hid back.

"I think someone's awake" I heard someone say, before thundering foot steps followed. I had I feeling that whatever he was, he wasn't human and yet I think I was not either.

I quickly ran into the closet and sat amongst the clothes, hoping he wouldn't find me, but I knew he would.

The door burst open and immediately went to the cupboard I was in. I tried to cry but I couldn't the door opened slowly and I curled up into a ball. I heard a malicious chuckle, and I snuggled deeper into my oddly cold skin.  
I felt lips on the back of my neck and I gasped at the contact, it felt wonderful.

"Do you like that, Violetta?" he asked, he had a wonderful masculine timber voice.  
I just gasped and ran up to the door. I was close until I felt 2 strong hand grab my waist and pull me back in.

I was pulled hard against a rock chest, "You not leaving my pet" then I felt lips on my neck and I moaned.

Natalina P.O.V

I had been awake for hours, something was wrong with me. I heard the door open but I just lied on the bed motionless, pretending to sleep.  
"Little Natalina, you can't sleep so don't pretend you can" a thick Italian accent breathed into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turn around to see blood red eyes. I gasp and try to scream but he covers my mouth and kisses my forehead.

I stop trying to scream and he releases my mouth. "Who are you?" I ask

he smiled, a wicked yet handsome and mysterious smile "Demitri" he answers back

I looked into his Ruby red eyes and said with as much courage as I had "What is it you want from me, Demitri"

He laughs and grabs my hips bringing me closer and breathing in my neck "Your mind...body...and undead soul"

* * *

_hehehehehe I like the ending! oh Demitri, anyway review and yeah , I hoped you liked it :) till next time_


	3. realization

**Hi guys, another chapter! Please review I need them! LOL enjoy!**

* * *

Arabella P.O.V

I had woken up, in a strange room, in a strange place...with a stranger, well this is weird  
"Alec" was his name, he said that I was a vampire know and that I was his mate, I just stood impassive. I didn't want to believe him. I mean he was attractive, VERY attractive! I felt a breath on my neck and then teeth pressing hardly down. I gasped. It didn't hurt but, it was just really pleasurable.

"Do you like that, little Arabella" he whispered huskily  
I just moaned again, why was I acting like this, I was acting like a common whore.

"Why, why do you want me, what for, what will you gain?" I asked  
he sighed like it was trouble asking, suddenly he turned around with a dark look in his blood ruby eyes.

"You want to know why, it is because when my eyes set upon your face my vampire instincts kicked in and told me to take you, change you and claim you. I want your, mind and your body, oh how bad I want that, and then your very undead soul, the being that you are is screaming at your senses whenever I get close to you. that is why I have such an affect on you" he said maliciously

I trembled in my seat, was he for real? "w-well what do I contribute to this "relationship"? I ask

he chuckled and flew to right in front of me "well the female has an interesting role, she has to be submissive, she must obey what the male says, I completely OWN you, you have no say in the relationship. And if the male needs to be satisfied you must be there always to satisfy those needs. and don't try to escape, because I will always find you, and when I do. I will punish you so bad, you will not like the punishment, but I certainly will" he said darkly

I just gasped, why did that just sound totally and utterly sexy to me? what is he doing to my body.

I just nodded my head in understanding. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this. He suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed me forcefully. I wanted to fight but I couldn't, I melted into the kiss of passion. It was like kissing the devil.

Violetta P.O.V  
He kissed his way down my neck and then clamped down on my throat, funny thing is I didn't know his name. But I know he was giving me pleasure. Ha funny my kidnapper giving me pleasure. sounds kinda weird doesn't it?  
he then found my lips and parted them I responded with my tongue while wrapping my arms around his name.

I pulled him on to the bed. what was I doing? my body had a mind of its own. through the intense make put I asked "what is your name"

he pulls back and whispers in my ear "Felix, and that's the name I want you to scream" I shuddered, oh god I don't know him and he's making me orgasm... with words!

* * *

_Hahaha love Alec and his Logic! he has defined logic! haahaha anyway review and fav/follow _


End file.
